


Bare

by lazaefair



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Clean-Shaven Joe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazaefair/pseuds/lazaefair
Summary: Joe shaves. Nicky has ideas about this.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 186





	Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gifset of shaved-down Marwan Kenzari](https://marilynmay.tumblr.com/post/638766230207168512/over-zonen-2012) posted by tumblr user marilynmay.

Joe has to shave his hair and beard because they’re laying low and it’s an easy way to make himself unrecognizable. Nicky patiently restrains himself until they’re in a relatively safe hotel somewhere, the door barricaded. And then he sits on the edge of the bed with his legs spread, puts Joe on his knees between them. Smooths his thumbs over Joe’s cheekbones exactly as he has been desiring to do for hours now. Leans down and traces the lean, sharp curve of them with the tip of his tongue while Joe’s eyelashes flutter against his skin. “I think I will eat you alive,” Nicky murmurs, as if confiding a secret, and punctuates it with a slow lick up the shell of Joe’s bare, vulnerable ear that has his husband trembling under his hands.

Joe still manages to huff a short laugh, the curl of his smile moving against Nicky’s cheek. “Heathen,” he whispers back, an old joke between them.

“Very much so,” Nicky says, and bites down on Joe’s earlobe to make him moan. “I love you, and your bare fucking face has been driving me mad with desire for the last twenty hours.”

“Flatterer,” Joe starts to say, but Nicky cuts him off by shoving his tongue inside his mouth.

He doesn’t waste time after that. He strips them both with quick, efficient movements and has Joe on his back on the bed in less than two minutes, with himself kneeling over Joe’s head. One hand holding his cock steady, the other hand on Joe’s face - thumb pressed to the cheekbone again - guiding him to the right angle to take his cock without choking. Much.

He’s warm and wet and knows exactly how Nicky likes to be licked, how he likes to be sucked and teased in turns. Without the beard, the hollows of Joe’s cheeks stand out even more prominently when he sucks, beautiful beyond poetry.

The temptation to close his eyes and tip his head back is strong, but Nicky stubbornly keeps his eyes open and looking down at that beloved face. Under his hand, he can feel exactly how the muscles of Joe’s jaw and neck shift to accommodate him as he moves, and pleasure sweeps through him familiar as an old friend. That unique breathless madness that comes specifically from watching his cock moving in and out of those beloved lips.

His orgasm builds in easy strokes. Thighs and ass clenching with the mounting pressure, greedily re-memorizing the sight and feel of the man squirming under him as they both shake the bed with their movements. He sweeps away the tears gathering in the corner of Joe’s eyes with his hand, knowing exactly what Joe is feeling in this position. No leverage, no sensation except of cock stroking across his tongue and soft palate, entire world narrowed down to nothing but this.

“Amore mio,” Nicky groans, already close to losing himself after an entire day of suffering through low-level arousal. “You are never more beautiful than when you are like this.” Well, except for all the other times Joe is never more beautiful - above Nicky, under Nicky, in him, around him. “To live is to love you,” he gasps out, not really paying attention to what he is saying, because the coiling pressure is cresting to the unbearable height.

He comes down Joe’s throat with a heartfelt curse, holding Joe’s head still as he fucks in and out, head and spine and balls electric with pleasure.

“Please,” is the first thing Joe scratches out of his ruined throat when Nicky pulls out, which makes Nicky smile. “Please, hayati.”

“Of course,” he says, because there will be enough time for games later, when they’re somewhere truly secure. He moves down Joe’s long, lean body and takes Joe’s cock in his mouth without delay.

He is not merciful, not exactly. He sets a leisurely pace, his patience restored to him after his orgasm, glorying in the shaking, growling moan that rips out of Joe’s chest as he sinks down most of the way in one long slide. The feel, smell and taste of Joe’s cock comforting in their familiarity. Addictive, in how he can bring such pleasure to his husband.

By the time Nicky lets him come – rolling his balls in his hand, bobbing his head at the precisely necessary speed – he’s already planning for round two. He pulls off while Joe’s still twitching and rests his chin on Joe’s thigh, contemplative. 

“Necklace of pearls, I think,” he finally says. “You always look good in jewelry. Especially mine,” he adds with a ghost of a sly smile, and Joe can only groan in reply.


End file.
